Blackbird
by Mad Maggie
Summary: The sequel to Angel's revenge. 19 year old Angel is back, along with Ari. He's safe. But something else has been happening. Angel can hear the voices of all the captured Genetically modified kids. She's not out for just revenge. "Time to save the world."
1. Chapter 1

The sun is setting over the cliffs. Life has stilled itself into a raging silence. The clouds above me crackle and bash with a forewarning that is not to be taken lightly. I tilt my head to the effervescent sky, it was as if it had a personality all its own.

I felt a warm hand snake into mine, pulling me away from the daring ledge. A smile crept onto my lips. It was an amazing feeling to have a hand to place mine in. I was no longer a ghost of who I once was. I had defied death several times now. But I guess life had different plans for me. The letter from 'B' still made its home in my wrinkled pocket. Whoever 'B' was, they were a lifeline I needed.

I was no longer out for revenge. I had managed to push that side of my bloodlust into submission for the time being. I was out to save my flock. My hand began to tremble with anticipation. Lightning light up the sky, revealing the contorted patterns that await us.

"It's time." Ari said, pulling me into his strong arms. I leaned in, kissing his rough lips. He was more then willing to kiss back.

"Then let's be off." I whispered back, letting his warmth fall from my aching body. I shot my wings out to the side and sprinted across the green grass. It wasn't even seconds before my feet left the solid ground. Ari in full pursuit behind me. The black duffel bag swung around his shoulders.

'_How long have we been together now anyway?' _He shot the thought in my direction, knowing I was probably listening in. Ever since my previous near death experience, and me shooting at my own arm, I was full blown Angel again; powers and all.

_'I'll tell you when I look at a calendar.' _I snapped back. Everything changed since that day. I could tell you it'd been well over six months since it happened. Ari and I laid awkwardly low for quite sometime, giving the white coats something to discuss and worry about. I knew they were after us. They probably also knew we were after the rest of the flock.

_'I love you, blackbird.' _He smiled into his thoughts. I let myself ease backwards, letting my wings curl in once I was safely in his arms. Ari had gotten used to cradling me mid-flight. From this thoughts, he actually enjoyed how much I trusted him. I let my lips find his, as his arms snaked around my pale waist, slipping up under the green short I now sported.

"I love you too, Ari." I said out-loud, sending nothing but pure emotion through the link. He growled into my lips, pushing the kiss way past passionate.

Screams forced themselves into my mind, bringing my back to reality. Ever since that fateful day, the white coats had come down hard on all the remaining genetically mutated kids out there. The camps went from minimal captivity to overflowing in less then a week. I knew I had to save them, along with my loved ones. Ari could feel the tears tugging at my eyes, he knew me as well as I knew myself sometimes. He lifted my left arm to his lips, letting soft kisses trace around the scar I'd inflicted on myself.

I am Ari's blackbird. I love adrenaline, and I'm out for my flock.

My name is Angel, and I'm here to save the world.


	2. Count down

**Im baaaaaack. Lol.**

**I've missed you guys. So, I'm now writing blackbird. That means I have three stories in the works right now. Woot. And I have summer break. _Even. Better_. **

**I would really love some reviews guys. Makes me feel all...fuzzy. And I haven't written out how she's going to find Max yet. I know Gazzy and Iggy. Those two were easy. XD**

**Also. I'm in the market for a Beta. If anyone is interested.**

**Enjoy the story.**

**M.M.**

Silence. It can make or break a person.

As I flap my wings against the clear skies, all I hear is the rushing of the oncoming wind. My breath is staggered, adrenaline pumping through me like a hurricane. The hazy blue night entangles my white stained feathers, pushing my figure further and further into the endless darkness.

I can feel myself being pulled into the silence. I am a person who is made by echo of nothing. My bare feet long for solid ground as the cool moisture laps at my unclothed flesh. My ripped pants flutter along as well, reminding me why I don't wear dresses now that I am with Ari.

It is our life together that has given me the courage to go after Max and the rest.

_'Save us_' A quiet voice, almost that of a child ripped through my mind, breaking the silence I was oh so thankful for.

_'Angel.'_ _'We need you'. 'They're killing us.' _

Is was wave after wave of begging and screaming. All the voices clouded my head enough to make me stop breathing.

_'We need you Angel.' _That wasn't another voice in a million. I _knew _that voice.

"MAX!" I screamed. I knew Ari was taken aback by my sudden outburst. I was even thrown through a couple loops. The color drained from my face. A sickening mixture bubbled up in my stomach, threatening to overflow. It was her. She needed me. They all needed me. But I'm just one girl. Dammit. The familiar pangs swept through me, clenching my wings to my sides. I fell.

There are two things that differed this time from last time:

I wasn't in immeasurable pain, I actually didn't know why I was falling to my death.

Ari was there to catch me.

The last thing I saw was Ari's large hand grabbing onto mine. Then my world went black.

The sun was just starting to spread the colors of morning over the horizon. I could faintly hear birds welcoming the new light into the well warn sky. A groan escaped from my lips, signaling I was on the verge of regaining consciousness. It didn't take long to feel the warm arms I longed for to scoop me up into a solid lap.

"You should really stop the whole falling thing. It's really starting to scare the crap outta me." Ari said, trying to act coy.

"You should really stop the whole snoring thing, it's starting to attract wild animals." I retorted, fully opening my burning eyes. "What happened this time?" I asked, still unwilling to move my rather stiff body from his way too comfortable lap. I heard him chuckle and press his lips to my pounding forehead.

"You screamed out Max's name, then decided you wanted to go splat. Lucky for you, I fly faster then you fall." His warm voice quivered slightly at the end of that sentence, telling me he wasn't all that happy about my latest drop session. "Angel, it's getting worse. This is the fifth time this month this has happened." Now his voice was laced with worry, maybe even a little panic thrown in.

"I know babe. But its not my fault people like to have private conversations in my head while I'm flying. I guess it doesn't help that once one breaks through, a million follow." I said, trying to adjust my body to sit up, but firm hands locked me into place. I didn't complain, I was more then happy to snuggle further into the warmth.

"I love you Angel. More then anything. I really can't stand to lose you." It was then I felt a wet droplet splash onto my chest. His body started shaking with the rhythm of crying. I sighed. We both knew I was very capable of death. Heck, I'd almost died just saving him. It was a miracle I didn't really. He told me about sneaking into a hospital with my limp body in tow. He threatened a nurse to save me with the gun I had. It'd taken me weeks before I could even be moved without flinching in pain.

So when he says he cant stand to lose me, he's speaking from experience.

"I love you too, Ari." I said, wrapping my fingers in his hand, pulling him into a tender kiss. For kids like us, for all that we've gone through, it means the world to us to have someone to call yours. When you loose that said person. It's a living hell. Just ask either one of us.

"Come on, we have to make it to Italy by nightfall." Ari said, picking me up bridal style. It took every ounce of self control to not snap at him for treating me like I'm useless. But we had to get on the road again, and me falling every so often doesn't help with the timing. We were heading to Italy after hearing reports of underground experimentation going on. It wasn't much, but it was something to go off of.

Just as we were about to take off in the air, a wave of nausea swept through me, sending my body jolting to the ground. I stumbled over to a limp looking bush and emptied my stomach contents yet again. Once the spasms stopped, Ari lifted me up again, this time to kiss my forehead and snuggle me closer. I knew he was worried.

Another minute passed and we were in the air, sailing along with the waking day. The voices had somewhat subsided, leaving me with a rather odd tingly feeling. Ari's thoughts ranged from scared shitless about my health to a new move he wanted to try the next time we made love. I giggled to myself. I wouldn't have actually believed it, but I felt the rising bulge in his cargo pants.

The sun was nearing high noon, and Ari had yet to let me fly on my own. That annoyed me. Greatly. I made sure he knew it too.

_'Let me fly dammit.'_ I snapped at him, shoving the thought into his mind.

_'No, you rest. I'm perfectly happy carrying you.' _He snapped back, shoving the thought through with such force I actually shuddered. Wanna play dirty? Fine.

_'Let me fly or I'm breaking up with your sorry ass.' _That caught his attention. He knew I was kidding, but still, the thought hurt both of us. He slowly dropped my legs, letting my wings unfurl and ascend into the warm sky.

There was always a sense of peace in the open air. To comfort the overly twitchy mutant, I reached my hand into his, giving his fingers a light squeeze. His smile made me smile, that's how addictive it actually was. The bright day made visibility all the better, giving my avian eyesight a good workout.

_'ANGEL!' _The scream shot through me. It was Max. I knew that voice. I knew it so well. Does that mean she was captured? Oh god it does doesn't it.

_Yeah probably._

Oh good, you're back. Thought I'd lost you there for a couple months.

_Missed you too cupcake._

So what are you doing back anyway?

_I'm here to point out the obvious._

And that is?

_Your expiration date is set my dear. And it's counting down._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, new chapter. Yay! By the way, this chapter was inspired by the song Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada. **

**I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't have student loans. **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**M.M.**

Have you ever felt like a thousand tiny pin pricks smack into you all at once?

Hearing I have an expiration date managed to bring on that feeling. Times a million.

No matter how much I tried to swallow the dread that followed that thought, I couldn't. I was dead in the water. The only person who had survived his date was my...whatever he was. But did he even have an expiration date? Or was it all a trick to smuggle him away from us?

_Why don't you ask him?_

But that sounds too easy...

_Probably why you didn't think of it before._

_'Hey Ari, what happened when you hit your expiration date?' _I shoved the thought into his mind. It was hard letting that one fly solo, considering all the other thoughts that were buzzing around in my head.

_'Strange thing to ask now. But I don't remember much. I remember pain. Then blackness. Then I awoke to a cell much like the one you arrived to find me in.'_ His response drifted into my mind with little effort. So that was it, I was going to keep running till I hit pain and blackness.

_'Here's you a question Ang. **Why** **are** you asking now?'_

_Oh shit he's onto us!_

Oh good, glad we thought that one through.

_Manipulate him._

I promised I would never do that to him.

_Oh yes, grow morals now. I'm so proud of you._

Bite me.

_Gladly._

_'Angel!' _Ari snapped at me through my thoughts. I cringed, probably showing my lack of cooperation on the subject.

_'Drop it dog boy I'm not in the mood.' _I knew I sounded a little harsh, but between him and my inner monolog, I was pissed.

_'So you get to ask whatever you want, but when I have a legit question for you, it's taboo.' _His voice was rough and angry, I could also feel a little panic interwoven in there as well.

_'Apparently.' _I shot at him, whipping my wings around to angle myself for a nose dive. _'Why the fuck would you worry anyway? It's not like we're even dating.'_ I was gone before he could retort. I just shoved about five months of strung out emotions onto him in 1.1 seconds. I did feel bad, but he needed to know how I felt. We'd said 'I love you', held hands, made love, but he never once called me his. He never once, just said, Angel, will you be mine? He never asked me to be his girlfriend. So, as far as I was concerned, he could suck it.

The clouds began to part as I darted my way through the chilled air. The ocean came to swallow my view. God knows how long we'd been over nothing but liquid. I sighed, letting the idea of landing and pouting roll from my mind. It was either swim or have a relationship talk.

I'll take cold, wet ocean for $100 please.

_Dive, dive, dive!_

Hush you.

I slammed my wings next to my sides, letting gravity do its thing. I sliced through the air like a missal, crashing into the ocean at deadly speeds; well, deadly to a human that is. The cold sent a shock-wave through my spine, making my muscles unintentionally clench themselves in a painful manner. All air I had left my lungs, rising to the surface in bubble form.

I was alone in the blue everness of the ocean. It was beyond any silence I could remember. The water tugged at the fabric of my clothes, tossing them around my flesh like silk on a rag-doll. It was easy being down, under the familiar sky. I slowly stretched my hand out in front of me, latching onto the pure liquid, thrusting me forward. A smile ghosted onto my lips, letting a small amount of water trickle in through my teeth. It didn't burn like I thought it would on the way down. It was almost soothing.

_Angel, your tattoos!_

My wha- Oh my god...

Every single inch of inked flesh took on a radiant glow. That's when I caught sight of my once dyed red hair, that now flashed an obvious blond. As the glow from my tattoos began to fade, so did my tattoos. Every part of me was reverting. All the alterations I had done were shifting back into who I didn't want to be anymore.

I wasn't pure like my body showed. I was tainted, broken, disgusting. I didn't deserve the clean flesh I now seemed to have.

The current began to lap itself around my body, encircling me with a surge of electrifying energy.

_The ocean chose you, Angel._

Chose...me?

_To become one._

Why me?

_Destiny, your strength, there are a number of reasons. _

Why now?

_You ask a lot of questions._

You don't give a lot of answers.

_You've always been different Angel. You alone have the power to an entire element. This has the power to set you free. It can make all the difference in your upcoming battle for time. _

So I'm still dying then?

_Everyone dies my dear, but not everyone lives._

I can still save everyone?

_You tell me._

See what I meant by not giving a lot of answers?

I didn't get a response. I'm not sure I even wanted one. The water churned around me, flowing around my clean flesh, milking the fight I reserved deep in my bones. I was becoming a part of the calm. I lashed my hand out, watching the water ripple under my jagged movement. I turned and swung a leg around, watching the water coil and toss into itself under my command. Every movement I made elicited a response from the willing element.

Who knew how long I had been caught in the undertow. I just knew I couldn't break myself away from the ease I felt under the crash point. It wasn't until I saw the shadow in the form of the boy I loved so much come into view. I knew I had to resurface. I made one long shove with my arms, catapulting me above the churning sea. I felt my body break into the unforgiving air, once again, sending more then one shock-wave through my over abused system. A pair of hands yanked me from the salty depths. I let my limps curl around the heat my body craved. I didn't realize how cold I actually was.

"Dammit Angel, Dammit dammit dammit." I heard Ari throw the words around like nothing. I was too glazed over to pay much attention to the angered boy. I couldn't even feel my anger anymore, that had been washed away with the current.

"I-I-I'm sor-r-r-ry." I stuttered as the cold caught up with me. I was shivering from lack of heat, and pure fear as to how angry he actually was at me. I knew I'd been a bitch, but I didn't want him to hate me non-the-less. He was all I had.

"Shhhh, it's ok. You're going to be ok." He cooed. I really didn't deserve him. I put him through verbal abuse and he comes at me with soothing words and body heat. "Angel, are you coherent enough for me to ask you something?" His voice betrayed some of the other emotions he'd apparently been trying to hide, like worry for example.

"Yeah, s-s-shoot." Damn stutter.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" His voice was rather shakey as those words left his beautiful mouth. After months of hinting and nudging, he asked what I'd wanted him to ask for so long. Of course I had so many responses all picked out in my head. I'd practiced this moment in my daydreams for so long.

"No." _That_ wasn't one of them.


	4. Water Hazard

It was an answer I was sure I was going to regret in about half a second.

Ari's face dropped faster then lighting, causing me to internally wince. I nuzzled him with my nose, wrapping my still freezing limbs around him, still trying to show the boy affection. He shoved me off of him in one violent motion, causing me to go flailing back into the icy depths.

"Why then, why would you say that's what you wanted and just tell me no?" He yelled as I began to tred water, attempting to keep afloat after the initial shock.

"I can't hurt you anymore A-A-Ari." I said as the stutter returned.

"So this isn't hurting me?" He snapped, his eyes filled to the brim with salty tears.

"My time is up Ari, dating me would only cause more suffering." I said calmly, forcing the stutter down with my own tears.

"What do you _mean_ your time is up?" His voice laced itself with even more venom. I stayed quiet, not quite sure how to respond. Did I tell him the truth or just lie? If I broke his heart now, I wouldn't have to do it by dying. I opened my mouth to respond but his eyes widened with realization. It didn't take me reading his thoughts to understand he put two and two together.

"You. You're the reason you asked about the expiration date!" His voice cracked as it jumped several octaves. I swear I'm the dude in the relationship sometimes. His emotional distress was enough for both of us.

"Y-Yeah." I whispered as the cold took a strong hold of me, forcing the air out of my lungs. My tattoos began fading again as the water threatened to consume me. My wings stayed latched at my sides, forcing me to stay in the frigid ocean. The water began to tug at my limbs, creating painful lacerations when I wouldn't come willingly. The more it tugged, the more I felt my skin rip. I let a blood curdling scream erupt from my throat as the searing pain out did the numbness that had set in. Ari reached for me last second, attempting to grab my hand, but the water won. I was sucked under before our flesh made even the slightest contact. I could hear his screams coming from the surface, but there was nothing I could do, I was the oceans now. He was too late. I was too late.

_'I love you' _I didn't force the thought into his mind, I just let it drift, with as much emotion I could muster.

_'I love you too...'_ If I wasn't surrounded by water, I would be crying. _'I'm going to get you out of there Angel. I promise. I'm going to save **you **this time, understand me? We're together forever. I want to be with you. I want to marry...' _I couldn't keep the mind-link open anymore. My energy reserves disapated into the endless ocean.

_Did he say marry? _

Yeah...

_So you're giving up. The boy just said **Marry **and you're giving up._

What choice do I have?

_**You **command the ocean Angel, not the other way around. Fight. Let the power you know you have go and win._

I can't.

_Goddammit Angel, yes you can. It's your destiny. He's your destiny, now go._

A jolt of energy surged through my system like water in the desert. Every fiber of my being pounded into reanimation.

I opened my eyes.

Someday, you're going to have to tell me who you are.

_Whatever do you mean Angel?_

I thought you were me in the beginning. But you're not.

_You're right, I am not you. _

Who are you?

_I guess you could say I'm your own little pep-squad._

I want a name, not a round-a-bout answer.

_Make you a deal, get out of this alive, and I'll even give you my social security number._

Deal.

I inhaled the water, letting it completely flow through me. It was time I became apart of the element I was destined for. It didn't take long to feel myself go completely senseless.

Ari. Ari. _'ARI!' _I let the thought open my mind again, releasing the force I knew was hidden deep within my core. I shoved my limbs out once again, noticing the bloody, torn flesh that now lingered there from the violent current. I snarled, thrusting the water down, pushing me far into the surface above. My head broke through the surface yet again, but I kept going. The water lifted me up, far beyond where Ari stayed flapping his wings at sea level.

_'Angel!' _He gasped through the once again open link. He was quick to follow as the water pushed me further. I balled my hands into fists, commanding the water to slow and pause. It did without hesitation. I shook the water from my now cramped wings and looked down. I had risen quite a distance without the use of my handy dandy feathers.

"Angel... what is this...oh my god your eyes!" Ari gasped in utter shock. I blinked at his hovering form, not understanding what was going on. I looked down at my skin, which was tinted blue. My hair was blond and there were no tattoos to speak of. The torn flesh taking on a rather sickening red color now that I was out of what was going to be my grave.

"All this is different about me and you're commenting on my eyes!" I snapped, not really sure why I was suddenly angry.

"They're glowing..." He whispered. I brought my hands out in front of me to examine the damage and the transformation. "Here Angel, let me see." Ari said, slowly reaching a hand to mine. I gently placed my now rather blue fingers in his. The contrast was unbelievable.

"It said I was meant to control the water, like I was chosen for this." My spoken words were shaky and rather silent.

"It?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"The voice that's been in my head." I answered truthfully.

"Oh good, at least it's something we know how to deal with." He smirked. I slapped him upside the head, forgetting I was sitting on top of a giant water spout. I lost all balance and began to fall once again. God, gravity fucking hates me. "I got you." Ari said, hoisting me back into the sanctuary of all that is him.

"Angel, I don't care if your expiration date is set. Please, do me the favor and just be with me." He said, brushing his lips to my temple. It was always gentle passion with him. Like a love that was destined to be. Maybe it was right, maybe Ari is my _destiny_.

"So does that mean you want to figure all this shit out with me?" I laughed, entangling my fingers into his, where they belong.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. It would really get boring without saving your ass on a daily basis." He snorted and kissed me on the lips. I pressed my lips back into his, letting our natural rhythm fall into sync.

_'Does this mean we're dating?' _He asked through the link. How did he always know I was listening?

_'Yes my dear Ari, yes it does.' _I responded, giving even more heat to the kiss.

It was minutes before we broke for air, smiles plastered on both of our faces. His face contorted into shock once again.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked, trying to keep the mood light.

"Your back to normal." He said, I snapped my hands into view. Sure enough, the tattoos and normally tinted skin was back in place of the clean blue. Even the giant gashes had faded with the last of the water.

"Thats..."

"Fucked up?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself there Ari." I kissed his cheek, signaling for him to get a move on. We had a lot of ground to make up.

_See, I told you he was your destiny._

Yeah, yeah, and hey, we had a deal.

_I believe we did._

So, name?

_Hahahaha, I'm not sure you're ready my dear._

We had a deal.

_My name is Maximum ride._


	5. Max and Miniskirts

**This chapter is dedicated to a reviewer of mine who's been a huge support to me. JealousMindsThinkAlike.**

**You've really helped with the encouragement. **

**And thank you so much to the rest of you. It always brightens my day to see that someone likes my writing. :)**

**Much love.**

**Also, are there any other pairs you want to see in this story? I've only decided on Angel and Ari. XD So any idea's are welcomed.**

**M.M.**

I stayed quiet as Ari carried me over the ocean. There wasn't much for me to say. The one person who I'd looked up to more than anything, the one person who I've longed to have back in my life for what seems like ages now, is the one person who's been bouncing around in my head for god knows how long?

It's sick.

I would probably scream if I opened my mouth at all. I haven't even tried to kiss Ari for the past six hours. He's held my hand though, which seems to bring me back from the edge of crazy. I haven't told him who the voice is, mainly because I didn't believe it myself.

Another thing I found myself loving about Ari; he didn't question my silence. He took it with grace and understanding, pulling me closer every time I would either shudder or make a small whimpering noise.

The sun had gone down long ago, leaving me in the wake of dampness and freezing night air. And the severe hunger pains I was now having weren't helping anything.

"We need to get you food and dry clothes." Ari said, noticing the pained look on my face. I nodded in comply and went back to nuzzling his chest. Psycho Angel had the day off, it's the pansy's turn. I felt the wind shift as Ari turned his wings to slowly drift us to the ground. I shut my eyes and welcomed the pure darkness that my eyelids brought. I didn't realize how much knowing Max was in my head would effect me.

"Angel?" Ari questioned my probably pained looking expression. I only shook my head and clamped my eyes tighter. I couldn't speak yet, the scream was still waiting closely behind my closed lips. He sighed and went about walking. I slowly opened my eyes one by one, noting we were walking along cobble stone streets.

_'Where are we going?' _I asked through the mindlink. I could see relief wash over his features. He was probably glad I was at least communicating non-verbally.

_'To the thrift store up ahead. You seriously need new clothes.' _A big smirk stretched across his mouth. I playfully smacked his arm, giving him a rather interesting version of a death-glare.

"Welcome to 2nd chance thrift store, my name is Ella, how may I help you?" A rather perky girl chimed from the other end of the small room. The clothes were scattered about in many different ways, and the smell reminded me of moth balls and lemon drops.

"Hi Ella, my girlfriend here fell into the ocean when we were playing. Do you have anything that might fit her?" Ari asked, cocking his head as the girl jumped up with pure enthusiasm.

"Of course! We have all sizes and colors here! Come with me my dear, let's find you something pretty to wear for that yummy boyfriend of yours!" Ella beamed. I silently groaned.

_'I hate you.' _I spat at the now hysterically laughing Ari.

_'So worth it.' _He said back, trying to breathe through the giggle-snorts he seemed to be making.

Pretty soon Ella was throwing shirt and skirt at me left and right. I was thankful my voice was six-feet-under. This way I couldn't yell at her for turning me into Bobo the clown. After picking out about 20 outfits too many, she hauled me into the dressing room, slamming the door shut and quickly undressing the very damp, fishy smelling jeans that had become my second skin. He tossed those into a bin and quickly pulled a short red skirt onto me, zipping it up over my pale hips. It was about that time did she decide to make my shirt her next victim of choice. It was ripped off me before I would find the words to fight back. What made me squeak was the sudden lack of bra-ness on my boobs. Another one was whipped onto my form, closely followed by a black long sleeve shirt. She clucked her tongue in happiness once she shoved a pair of black combat boots into my feet.

_'You think you're ever getting any from me ever again. You're dead wrong.' _I yelled through the link. I could sense the fear on the other end. Hehe, I still knew how to win.

_'But I'm doing this out of love!' _He whined, which only fueled the winning speech I was about to give.

"Ok young lady, you are done!" She chirped, shoving me into the mirrors direct reflection. That's when I let out a gasp. I looked...ok. Sure, the outfit wasn't kosher for fighting, but I was going to get all the sex I wanted from Ari in this. I looked like a punk rock princess from hell. And I loved it. At least she didn't put me in pink. My thigh tattoo taking a lovely shape with the edge of the skirt. Ok, so maybe this wasn't so bad. She nabbed my hand and pulled me from the comfort of the dressing room and into the dim light of the small thrift store. I saw Ari's face light up when he caught sight of me. The smile he had was contagious, because I was soon smiling back. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a soft hug.

_'You look beautiful babe.' _Ari said, kissing my forehead. I blushed and tilted my head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Alright, it's free for the two lovebirds!" Ella said, reminding me I was still surrounded by reality.

Ari walked in front of me, pulling me along hand in hand. He thanked the young girl on the way out the door, sweeping me into his arms once we were away from the stoop.

"Now, let's feed you." Ari said, laughing as my meep noise came back into full effect. "So where do you want to go? Old Italian, new American, or anything in between?" He asked in full on cheer mode. It's amazing what a mini-skirt can do to the male specimen.

_'You choose. I've never been picky with food.' _I spoke softly into the link. I wasn't in any mood to be thinking about meals.

"Alright. Italian it is." He said, dragging me into a rather romantic looking dining establishment. Once we pushed through the doorway and into the beautifully lit room, my whole mood changed. It felt easy here, like we were normal for a few hours. Normal teenagers out on a normal date. A small smile tingled my lips, showing Ari that I was very happy with his choice.

"My name is Leo, and I'll be your server this evening." A older man said, leading us to a distant table. My stomach rumbled in happiness at the smell and anticipation of the food.

_'Ari can you order for me?' _I asked as quietly as I could. I still couldn't coax my vocal chords into compliance.

_'Of course.' _Ari said, smiling at me. He took my hand under the table and read off several items to the older man. There was a nod on his end and he left me and Ari alone. _'Angel, I'm worried about you. You haven't said a real word since I pulled you from the ocean. I love you babe, tell me what's wrong.' _He willed into me. I sighed inwardly and looked down at the deep maroon table cloths. So many answers were spinning in my head, and non of them were anything worth sharing. Tears began to ebb at my eyes, signaling to my boyfriend that it was time to stop with the questions. _'Shhh Angel, its ok. Tell me when you're ready.' _Ari soothed, rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb.

Still, thoughts of Max shoved there way into my brain. I was still in pure agony over the fact that Max was behind the voice in my head. Or was she? It really could be anyone. But was it really her? Oh god, if it is...

"Your food." The waiter came just in time to break me from my mind. I glanced at the plate of amazing smelling pasta and took no pause and cramming bite after bite into my eager stomach. Ari laughed at my impatience and started to enjoy his own meal. We sat in silence for a few minutes as we stuffed our faces, in a very non-romantic way.

Well, I enjoyed it till my stomach lurched. I clamped my hand over my mouth and shoved myself from the table, quickly locating the bathroom. I made a mad dash into the ladies room and proceeded to retch my guts out.

And I was really enjoying that food too.

_Get used to it, you're going to be having the same reaction for quite a while._

Oh god. You. Why? Please, inform me of what I don't know. Rip me a new one. Squash my hope. Come on Max, what do you have for me today?

_I just popped in to say congratulations._

Good god why?

_You're gonna be a mommy._

Then I blacked out.


	6. Hospitals and Pantiehose

**Sorry this took me so long to get up. I got a job. Yes, an actual job. I'm an Esthetician now. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like the chapter. **

**:3 I'm totally setting them up for something. Oh and don't worry, Imma throw a lemon in there. Because I like Angel and Ari Smex. **

**I still wanna know who you wanna see paired. **

**Love love.**

**M.M.**

"What the hell do you mean I can't see her?" A rather obnoxiously familiar voice rang out in the distance. It didn't take me long to realize I was in an overly white hospital bed, complete with a heart monitor and an IV. It also didn't take me very long to realize they probably weren't letting Ari in to see me, making him cause a scene. I groaned, opening my eyes to the white ceiling and white wrap gown thing they had draped over my body. I could faintly feel my wings tugging at restraints, probably Ari's doing to keep the whole mutant-bird -thing under wraps. Oh look, I made another funny.

"We're sorry sir, but we don't allow visitors at this hour, can you please come back in the morning?" A poor doctor was probably trying his best to keep my raging, arrogant boyfriend at bay, and translate his rather sexy Italian accent into our dull English language. And I'm blaming the sexy comment on the hormones. Yes, hormones. Pregnancy hormones.

Oh fuck.

I pulled a hand out from under me and placed it on my flat stomach. Ari and I had a creation growing in there. And it scared the living shit out of me. We were under attack 25/8. I was dying. And now I'm bringing a poor, defenseless being into this cruel, venomous world. That alone was enough to make the blood drain from my face. I tilted my head to the cracked door of the hospital room, and there stood Ari, being held back by three or four nurses as he yelled profanities in every direction possible.

_He is who you fell in love with_

Yeah he is. Hey Max?

_Hm?_

I miss you.

_I miss you too kiddo._

How old are you now?

_26 and counting. _

Do you want me to find you?

_Yes. I do. So, I'm guessing you've accepted me as me then?_

Not quite...I need you to answer something for me.

_Shoot._

Before all this happened, back when we still lived at Jeb's cabin. Right before I was kidnapped, what movie were we watching?

_We weren't watching a movie, from what I can recall, we were attempting to make breakfast. Of course, Iggy made sure I didn't burn the house down._

Oh god...It is you!

_Took you long enough._

Oh god Max, I'm gonna be a mom.

_I know sweetie. I know. _

How did you know before I did?

_The wavelengths in your head. I guess you used it so much on me, we became connected somehow. I don't really know much, except you're the only one I can talk too._

Do you know where any of the others are?

_I'm in a camp, well, a lab. I've heard screams and panic coming at all hours of the night here. The only one I know that's with me is Fang. But I haven't seen him in months._

What happened? How did we get separated?

_It was after a fight between Fang's Gang and our flock. Emotions just kept rising and rising. That night, we made camp. We saw a flair go off not far from the cave we were all huddled in. You said you'd go check it out, make sure it was safe. You threw your powers at them, trying to read any kind of thought they might have, but you didn't get a reading. I guess this fascinated you because you were gone before I could even attempt to follow. And you never came back._

I...never came back.

_We waited, we searched, but you were gone. God, I tried to call to you for weeks. I got nothing. I tried every day for years before that day you answered._

The day I lost Ari.

_I guess so._

I'm going to save you Max. Together, we're going to save everyone.

_I know we will kiddo. But promise me one thing?_

Anything.

_Don't give up hope. Our little flock as won against much worse things then pregnancy and expiration dates._

I promise.

And with that little buzz of love, I kicked my feet over the sides of the bed. I glanced around small room to see my clothes laid out nicely on the adjacent chair. I smiled, remembering the romantic date we had attempted to have only hours before. I stood up, noting the apparent dizzy feeling that washed over me. I threw the gown off of me and pulled on last nights outfit. Then the obvious dawned on me.

That girl from last night. She saw me shirtless, wings un-tucked in all their natural glory. She gave me the clothes for free. She acted as if she knew me.

Ella...

_As in my sister Ella?_

As in your...oh.

_How did she get to Italy?_

You are so asking the wrong mutant bird freak.

_That's probably why you weren't reported. You saw Ella!_

Yay...

_You don't sound happy._

Be nice, I'm only just accepting the fact that I'm carrying a fetus in my stomach.

_Hehe. You're gonna be a mommy._

Quit saying that, it only adds to the sheer panic I feel every waking moment of every day.

That's when I heard Ari's yelling get louder. It was time for us to take our leave. Whatever Ari had bound my wings in, it was totally about to get ripped to shreds.

"Time to go mutt." I snapped, opening the door the rest of the way. I could see his eyes widen in obvious confusion. Several doctors came at me speaking Italian. The sexy was gone, it was just annoying now.

"Angel, when did you...?" He began. I gave him a glare and yanked him into me, pulling us towards the exit sign. He stopped asking questions and just went with it, actually starting to push me along.

It took us seconds to reach the bottom floor, and sprint out into the open air.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Half past 3am." He said, once again giving me an odd glance. "When you didn't come out of the bathroom for a good twenty minutes, I began to worry. So I kicked the door in to see you laying on the floor, pale and barely breathing. I got sacred. I thought maybe your timer had ticked. So I bound your wings with some ladies pantie-hose and rushed you here." He said rather sheepishly. I really had to stop worrying the boy, I was going to give him gray hair before wither of us become legal to drink.

"Ari, before we take to the sky, I have to tell you something. And you have to listen ok?" I said sternly. He only nodded and I sucked in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Then it was his turn to faint.


End file.
